breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lightdrawer/what if
what if Walt had saved Jane? what if kids will eat Gus's paela mariella? It's a fancy name for fish stew. what if it's not just like his mother used to make it? I know, it sounds cliché. what if she hated garlic? what if Walt Jr. seeks rewarding employment at Pollos Hermanos, afterschool perhaps? what if they fingerprint Tuco's M16? what if top of the food chain Agent Hank Schrader, even so much as looks at a picture of Tuco's M16 and says huh... is that blood in the water and starts crawlin'? what if Mexico is way further than a thousand miles? what if, for Hank el gringo, Cd. Juarez is way further than a thousand miles? From El Paso. what if Marie has all day to go shopping every day? what if she is lying about having a job? what if Hank knows they can't afford a sweet home hospital set-up on what they make? what if she steals peoples dreams away from them? what if Marie is responsible for Walt not getting in on the patent that would have made him succesful? Maybe because she stole his notes and passed them to that Bentley driving what's her name way back in the day. Before Hank even maybe. And so Walt lost out bigtime and none of this would have happened? Would Walt be able to forgive the world that chewed him up then? because everything would have been soooo different. Because then he would be, or at least been a king. what if Tucos' grill makes it to a flea market in Marie's flightpath? It is shiny. what if Marie is the center of the Maelstrom, so to speak? the gravity of her corruption would seem to draw these cursed objects. what if she stole the spoon just to get caught? to give her deeper issues the appearance of a quirky hang up or get Hanks attention? or get his attention away from something else? Maybe Marie could have been helped or saved by something back then, but somehow her greed could seem strident and pure, palatable at the time. Maybe because rich people are easily contemptible? So she stole... stole to save mankind, or for justice yeah, or at least some justice, well justice for some with potential injustice for others, faceless others, yes. duh what if Walter's plan to murder Gus is known to Gus because Jesse's house is bugged? what if Walt had saved Jane? what if the other two pills in Gus' little box were meant for Jesse but he changed his plan after the days events. Changed his plan to lessen the risks to Jesse, at personal cost? what if Gus really was his first cocineros' brother? Would they not both be dead? Or alive? what if Mike collects his paycheck from Madrigal? what if Walt had saved Jane? what if Walter White was less of an aphilosophic product of the post victorian bullshit authoritarian system he used to try to represent to Jesse. He would probably be a shade smarter than Gus is what. what if making a mistake once and paying for it makes you a whole lot smarter, fast? what if Gus knows that Ricin smells like toe cheese and sniffed everything before he and Jesse ate? It always amazes him how the senses work in connection to memory. what if practicaly everything Gus says is not a lie? Only in emergencies. Like Don Bolsa, the first one on top of Gus after Max is shot. what if Gus says that "...Walter is Dying, from cancer. His family will never want for anything, he's seen to that." what if the light in Gale Boettichers eyes dies when as he speaks with Gus, "...one more (cook), I gues would do it, I suppose." what if Gus emphasized it by rubbing his greedy palms together and laughing "MOO HOO HOO HAA HA HA HA!" what if Gus has a camera behind the trucks at the laundry, what if it's also wired for sound? waht if Tyrus is outside Hanks' house so he can get real time feed from the bug that's probably in there too? what if the cartels have as much money as a small country? what if Walt had saved Jane? what if Madrigal has as much money as a small country? what if it was Nazi Germany, protective custody include private conversations still everybody? But it ain't. what if all those 50's Walt gets paid in are counterfeit? what if Walt Jr. seeks rewarding employment at Pollos Hermanos, afterschool perhaps? what if Walt had saved Jane? I'll tell you. what if it is sangre por sangre? Walt Jr. for Jane eye for eye for beating the god dog. He's just a puppy, grrrrrrrr. Category:Blog posts